


The Pen & The Sword

by peblezQ



Series: SUPERNATURAL: Nevada [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rivalry to Romance AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wings, angel - Freeform, cas, sammy - Freeform, season 5, you and cas arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“An AU where you and Castiel hate each other, but since you're both friends with the Winchester's, you two try to be civil.”</p><p>{Rivalry to Romance!AU} prompt found by @themultifandomnerd on tumblr.</p><p>[Please read <i>“Supernatural: Your Story”</i> in order since each "part" is a chapter of this book; I’m basically just writing and uploading the chapters out of order, so that's why they're separated into a "series".]</p><p>(Gender-neutral Reader!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pen & The Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of seeing [Y/N] in reader inserts online, and would rather just read your name instead? Click the link below to change that and other provided details (ie. changing things like [H/C] [E/C], etc.) to your personal preferences so you can become fully immersed into the reader interactive experience!
> 
> http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert  
> \---------
> 
> Here's another reader insert for you peeps. I’m sorry it's another Castiel/Reader story. There aren't enough of these out there.
> 
> This is a thing that doesn't exist in the show; however, there's going to be a small reference or so to some actual episodes in here somewhere.
> 
> All of my Supernatural stories in this series are written in a way so that they can all be connected as one story. This fic takes place early on in the show’s timeline (like season 5-ish)... In case you wanted some context. :)
> 
> Link to the au prompt list: http://peblezq.tumblr.com/post/149923695453/rivalry-to-romance-aus
> 
> Please let me know if there’s any errors. I’ve re-read this story like 20 times since the first draft, and added and/or taken things out every time I read through it. Kudos, comments, and shares are appreciated! I hope you all enjoy the story!  
>  _~Pebbs_

You close the old book with a slight groan as the clock reads 4:32am. You look at the two giant babies known as the Winchester's sleeping soundly in their dingy motel beds. Sam has a book resting on him under his crossed arms; his chest rising and falling gently as he breathes carefully in his sleep. Dean on the other hand is sprawled out and snoring like a hog, and a few of his empty beer bottles rests on the nightstand between the two beds. You can't help but wonder how the three of you got into this Angel vs Demon mess, but you smile, knowing you and the boys will figure something out in the end.

You waddle to the sleeping bag on the floor that’s set up at the head of Sam's bed, and you lazily flop into it, cocooning yourself. A part of you wishes that you didn’t stop getting a separate hotel room - like when you first met the Winchester's - but you remember that you'd rather not be alone when the supernatural is lurking out there. The sacrifice to sleep on the floor sometimes is worth having the brothers present in case of an emergency. Besides, Sam is nice enough to alternate between the sleeping bag and the bed every other night with you, but Dean refuses to, as he likes to put it, _“sleep on the floor like a dog”._

You stare up at the ceiling, trying to allow yourself to sleep, but your thoughts are invaded with the details of the current case you three are working on.

_Four girls go missing 6 months apart from each other. It seems, so far, that the only connection between them is that they live in the same town. What's so special about a town that's main export is fish, anyways?_

You shake out that slight derail on your thoughts, and continue to try and piece everything you've come up with; since you're obviously not sleeping any time soon.

_They’re all different ethnicities. One out the of four is still a virgin. They each come from different levels of 'class’._

You squint your eyes and roll over, and your stare burns through the wall that has questionable stains on it. You cross your arms over your chest as you continue to contemplate your mental notes, knowing that you must be forgetting something.

_All four of them are girls. That's something. They all have dark hair. Maybe it has something to do with the way they look..._

You're already standing now as you walk up to the wall with the notes, maps, photos, and reports on it. You run your index finger along the red string connecting the photos of the victims to their homes on the map. You examine their hair, noticing that another connection is that all of their hair is curly. You also notice they're all within their 20s, and they each live close to either the beach or the boat docks.

“What lives in a fish town...and likes young women, with dark and curly-hair?” You ask yourself quietly; still squinting at the wall. The metaphorical light bulb shines in your head with a stricken epiphany, and you practically trip on your feet as you hurry to your laptop.

After roughly thirty minutes of research, you find the answer you’ve been looking for. You turn on the lights, and shake Dean since he's closest to you. He groans as you hurry over to Sam and aggressively shake him awake as well.

“Wake up! I finally found a break in the case!” You say excitedly as you hurry back to your computer. Dean opens one eye and looks at the alarm clock, only to snap his eye shut with a loud groan.

“Y/n, it's five o'clock in the morning…” Dean mumbles groggily in his pillow. Sam sits up rubbing his eyes, and tiredly raises an eyebrow while muttering, “Have you been up all night?"

“Selkies,” is all you say in response, ignoring the two brother’s protests. Sam blinks, his gaze instantly becoming vacant.

“Gazoontite…” Dean mumbles with his voice still muffled through his pillow.

“No, moron. The creature that took the girls is called a Selkie.” You say, causing Dean to roll over and slowly sit up in his bed. Sam walks over to you, and you turn the laptop towards him so he can read the highlighted bits of the article you found. He sits down, pulling the laptop closer, and clears his throat before reading the excerpt from the website.

“Selkies are creatures found in Faroese, Icelandic, Irish, and Scottish mythology. They have the ability to transform themselves from seal to human form..."

“So...what? Are they...mermaids, then?” Dean suddenly pauses, and his eyes widen as he continues.

“Wait...Mermaids are real?” Dean asks as he finally gets out of bed, and starts to pace across the room, completely awake and alert now.

“Not exactly...uhh, it says here that Selkies are able to shapeshift by shedding their seal skin…um...it’s dangerous, though, since they must reapply the same skin in order to return to their ‘seal’ form.” Sam says, reading with slight disgust in his tone. He scans his eyes across the page, and continues reading out loud when he finds useful facts.

“Stories surrounding these creatures are usually romantic tragedies. They’re allowed to make contact with humans for only a short amount of time before they must return to the sea. In many cases, humans have unknowingly fallen in love with Selkies. Other times, humans have hidden the skin of the Selkie, thus preventing it from returning to seal form.”

“So, what exactly does this have to do with the four missing girls?” Dean asks you with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

“This town's main export is fish. I just put two and two together and realized the ocean...equals a possible sea creature as our culprit. And whatever it is has a 'type’. Hence the reason why all the girls all have dark, curly hair...” you state, then look to Sam, “Keep reading. It'll all make more sense.” Dean nods with slight understanding, and Sam continues to scan the article some more before reading aloud again.

“Male selkies are very attractive in their human form, and have great seduction powers over women. The creatures have been known to lure humans into the sea by creating illusions and a false sense of reality. Once they have the human trapped, they’re either killed, or become eternally bound to the Selkie...becoming one in the process…” Sam trails off, and looks up at you before turning to face Dean with a cocked eyebrow.

“So what, are we talking about a rogue nit-picky merman trying to mate with a female human to be his aquatic wife?” Dean asks while stopping in his tracks and re-folding his arms across his chest. You tap your nose with one hand, and point to him with the other one while winking; all three of you finally on the same page now.

“Alright. Well, does it say anything about how to kill our lover boy?” Dean asks Sam, and the taller brother turns to scroll through the article another time. Sam adjusts the way he's sitting when he finds something, and leans closer to the screen before continuing to read.

“It says here that the only thing powerful enough to kill it is a weapon of God…” Sam says slowly while Dean catches on quickly.

"So...we need an angel blade,” Dean states without hesitation. You audibly groan, and stressfully pinch the bridge of your nose at Dean's words.

“Of course we need a fucking angel blade…” you painfully mutter in a grouchy tone. Dean rolls his eyes at you as he scopes the drawers for a flannel to put over his black tee shirt.

“Do you have a problem with that, y/n?” Dean asks as he puts on a dark green and grey flannel over his tee shirt. You force a sarcastic smile at the back of his head as he turns to pick up his jeans off of the floor.

“No...not at all…” you reply with an obviously fake-content tone, attempting to please Dean with cooperation.

Needing an angel blade meant one thing: Castiel. That douchebag of an angel has to fly here in the blink of an eye to save the day. _Typical_ You cross your arms and raise an eyebrow at the thought of that angel's smug face. You always hated how his eyes seemingly burn through you like he doesn't give a rat's ass about what you have to say, and he treats you like you're an idiot every time he talks to you. He always thought you were incompetent and expendable, like you don't belong here.

You blink, bringing yourself out of your thoughts to notice Dean has already changed into his jeans. You and Dean don't even care that he just changed in front of you; it's not like you were paying attention, anyways.

“Alright, now that you're dressed, wanna call your boyfriend and get this over with?” you ask with irritability in your tone as you stand up with folded arms. Sam chuckles under his breath while Dean rolls his eyes at your remark. Dean sighs, and closes his eyes to keep focus.

“Cas...buddy...we, uhh, need your help with something.” Dean says before opening his eyes again. He looks around and shrugs when he doesn't see Castiel anywhere. Suddenly, the sound of flapping wings appear briefly, and Dean turns around to face the deadpan Seraph.

“You called, Dean,” Cas states matter-of-factly. He stands with his head slightly lowered to the right with his arms hanging numbly to his side, and his blue eyes are squinting questionably at Dean. You audibly scoff without realizing it, and Castiel looks over at you and furrows his eyebrows.

“We’re hunting a Selkie, and we need your help.” Sam says, averting Castiel’s gaze from you to focus on Sam.

“What do you need me to do?”

“We just need your angel blade to kill the bastard.” You say while resting your hands on your hips. Castiel's stern gaze is back on you, and his expression doesn't change.

“I do not understand. How did you become aware that this Selkie was born through sin?” Castiel asks you in his usual gravelly voice. You roll your eyes and groan at the angel as you frustratingly face palmed.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cas. Can we use the blade or not?” You grumble irritably. You notice Castiel become physically tense, and he clenches his fist and jaw in usion.

“Do not use the Lord's name in vain…” Castiel mumbles in a low voice. Sam coughs loudly, trying to break the Cas and y/n battle that's currently in bloom.

“Cas, will you help us, or not?” Sam asks gently, trying to keep the point of Cas’ visit in focus. Castiel looks over at Dean, and sighs with defeat. 

“I will help you. But, I will not give away my blade. I'll come with you and kill the creature myself.” Cas says sternly. Dean and Sam nod, and then they look to you with raised eyebrows. You force a small smile and nod, but your smile fades when the three of them are no longer looking at you.

********************************

You toss your duffel bag in the trunk right before Dean closes the trunk of the impala. You float to the backseat on the driver's side, and look over the Chevy at Castiel. Sam enters the front passenger seat, and Castiel stands beside the car like a lost puppy. Dean walks around you, and opens his door at the same time you open yours, but you stop and stare at Cas as he returns the cold gaze at you.

"Are you gonna just stand there like a statue, or get in?” You ask while leaning against the car with folded arms.

“I'll just meet you there…” Castiel replies while not moving from his spot.

“Ohhhohh no you don't. You're coming with us, Cas. We're doing this my way; and I say we're all taking the car. We need to keep the element of surprise.” Dean says, snapping his head above the roof to look at Cas. He sits back down in the driver's seat, and closes his door with a slam. You and Cas enter the impala at the same time, and you both sit quietly with your hands on your laps after closing your doors.

********************************

The drive is only twenty-five minutes, but it feels like an eternity. The tension present in the huge gap in-between you and the angel is so strong, it feels like an actual force pushing you and Castiel against your windows. The silence is eating away at you, causing you to fidget in your seat. Dean sighs and turns the radio on, extremely irritated with the squeaking sounds of your seat under your uncomfortable squirming. Highway To Hell by AC/DC is in the midst of its first chorus when the radio is turned on, and you sigh contently at the song.

“Do you like this song?” Castiel asks, catching you completely off guard. You glance over at him, and he's looking at you with a slight hint of curiosity in his eyes. _“Is he trying to have a normal conversation with me?”_ You wonder with a slight lift of your eyebrow. You just continue to stare at him, and you bluntly reply with, “Yeah.”

Sam and Dean share a look before looking ahead at the road, now focused on yours and Castiel's surprisingly civil conversation.

“That's...interesting.” Castiel says, not moving his head as he looks down at his feet, and then back at you with a lost look in his eyes.

“Do _you_ like this song?” You ask him, wondering why you're letting this incredibly awkward conversation continue. Castiel just blinks vacantly, but his gaze does not falter from yours.

“Yes?” He finally says after a long pause.

"Is that a question, or an answer?” You ask, your eyebrow cocking up even higher now. Castiel continues to stare at you, and the two of you can tell that you both want this conversation to just end already.

“Yes.” Castiel says after another pregnant pause. You audibly facepalm, and sigh bitterly. You decide to leave this dead end conversation, leaning on the front bench-seat, and resting your head on your crossed arms in-between Sam and Dean.

“How much longer will we be trapped in this car?” You ask to no one in particular.

“We're pulling up to the beach now, actually.” Sam says as Dean turns a corner onto ‘Beachview Boulevard’. You sigh with relief, and sit back against your seat again, looking out the window longingly; you can't wait to get the hell out of this car.

As Dean pulls in behind an abandoned fishing port building, you practically leap out of the car to shake the awkward off of you. You and Dean head to the trunk, and he passes you your trusty _(weapon of choice)_. Even though it might not actually harm the Selkie, you still like to have it for precaution. You smile at Dean, and loudly whisper, “You know me so well, Dean-o…” and he responds with a sly smirk and a wink.

********************************

“This is useless…” Castiel mutters abruptly, causing you to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Is there a problem, Wings?” You ask with a sly smirk creeping onto the corners of your lips.

“Don’t call me that.” Castiel states sternly, becoming visibly tense at the nickname you use to mock him with.

“Tell me, what’s bothering you so much that's causing you to mumble bitterly to yourself for?” You ask with irritability in your tone as you lazily fold your arms across your chest.

“Y/n, please, just drop it.” Sam mutters while rubbing his forehead tiredly.

“Sorry, it’s just that ‘His Majesty’ over here is complaining, and we’ve only been walking on this beach for six minutes.”

“I’ll have you know that I have more important matters to take care of...like the ongoing war between Heaven and Hell, for instance. But here I am, sacrificing that time for your petty monster hunt.” Castiel growls to you, his stare burning right through your core.

“Well you’re here right now, so shut the hell up, and do the task at hand - and stop complaining like an infant. If you weren’t an angel, you’d be a friggin’ baby in a trenchcoat...” You whip back as your rebound, causing him to stop in his tracks with frustration.

“Dean, I can’t do this. Not with _them_.” Castiel pleads to Dean with his deadpan expression and tone.

“Asshole.” You mumble under your breath with a sharp hiss.

“Would you two stop arguing!? We need to focus for Christ’s sake!” Dean snaps, his green eyes burning through you and Castiel. You nod slowly before proceeding to walk closer to Sam to be as far away from Castiel as possible. You figure you two would be better off staying clear of each other for the rest of the mission.

The four of you trudges along the beach for what feels like an eternity - but in actuality, was probably about nine minutes - you notice you’re all separated by a couple of feet from each other, completely and utterly silent. Dean suddenly stops in his tracks, and rubs his head with defeat.

“We’re never gonna get anywhere at this rate. We need to split up.” Dean says as you all gather around him. You suddenly notice a brief glint of darkness in Sam’s eyes when he speaks up and says, “Dean and I will walk ahead. You two can backtrack to that path over there - just in case we missed anything.”

 _‘Sam, you son of a bitch.’_ You mutter to him silently, only speaking with your eyes. Dean looks over at Sam with worry in his eyes, knowing that if you and Castiel are left alone, you two might become a bigger problem than the Selkie you four are hunting.

“Dean and I will walk ahead. You and y/n can backtrack,” Castiel states bluntly, calmly protesting Sam’s plan with squinted eyes and a slight head tilt. For the first time in forever, you actually agree with the angel on something.

“Sounds good to me!” You say in agreement while walking up and gripping Castiel’s shoulder encouragingly. You can feel his cold stare on you, and you slowly let go of his shoulder without needing to look at him, understanding how incredibly awkward that just was.

You and Sammy start to backtrack, while Castiel and Dean proceed forward to spread the search for the creature - and hopefully the missing girls - a bit farther. You and Sam walk around the bend before you punch his arm, causing him to wince for a brief moment from shock instead of pain. He’s a moose; it’s nearly impossible for you to inflict true pain on him just by lightly punching him.

“What the hell is your problem?” you ask Sam in a sharp whisper.

“I should be asking you the same thing right now, y/n…” Sam replies, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. He sighs, and looks at the ground as he continues, “What exactly is your problem with Cas, anyways? You two have been at each other’s throats since he revealed himself as the one who dragged Dean outta hell…” Sam says while looking down at you with his puppy-dog eyes.

“Because he’s a dick.” You say rather bluntly, taking Sam by surprise.

“If you haven’t noticed, he’s not the same guy we met back then. He’s changed a lot since then…”

“He still complains about how we’re wasting his time whenever we call him for crap like this.” You say while gesturing at the environment around you. You sigh deeply before continuing, “Ten minutes ago he was muttering to himself about how he had more important matters to take care of…I had to shut him up or he would’ve kept on complaining.”

“I don’t think you realize that he wasn’t complaining about the mission. Y/n, he was complaining about you.” Sam says in a loud and harsh whisper. You stop and widen your eyes before he continues with, “And I'm not surprised. You can get incredibly irritating around him. It's no wonder he hates you…”

Your mouth opens slightly, and you blink a few times as your eyes become glossy. Sam steps back, and clears his throat, his tone changing from rage to sorrow in a split second.

“Y/n...I didn’t mean it like that -”

“No, you’re right. I’m the dick here.” You mutter sarcastically with crossed arms.

“I’ve been trying so fucking hard to be civil with him for you and Dean, but it’s really hard when he constantly shuts me down and treats me like I’m...expendable.” You explain, hating that your voice is starting to falter on you.

“Y/n, I -”

“Whatever - It doesn’t matter - I don’t wanna talk about it right now, anyways...” You mumble as you walk ahead, gaining more speed with each step. You don't speak another word, not trusting your voice right now since it’s excessively cracking. You can feel the rage building up inside you, and you need to walk away for a minute to recuperate yourself. You briefly turn around, expecting to see Sam walking behind you, but you freeze when you see he’s just...gone. _That’s impossible_ , you wonder, _‘It’s like he...just vanished…?’_

You begin to breathe heavily as you look around. You hear nothing but the wind and the waves crashing against the shore. _‘That’s not good...the silence of nature is a bad sign.’_ You gulp down the pit in your throat, realizing you’re not safe.

“S-uh--Sam?” You croak out weakly, absentmindedly hugging your arms around yourself as you slowly walk back to where Sam once was standing. You continue to walk lazily around the bend, not paying attention to the person walking right in your path. You both collide, and you wobble back to come face to face with a confused and lost Castiel.

“Y/n? Have you seen Dean over here? He disappeared, and I -”

“- I was just gonna ask you if you’ve seen Sam…” You say, cutting him off slowly. You both stare at each other, and for the first time, you see concern in his eyes towards you instead of hatred.

“I - I haven’t seen him…”

“Where’d they go, Cas?” You ask, your voice shaking violently. “Can the Selkie - are they - did it...take them?” You stutter nervously. You notice Castiel drawing his blade from his sleeve, and you both spin around frantically, but neither of you see anything but a seemingly endless beach and wilderness.

“How far did we walk? I don’t remember being in the wilderness…” You state, noticing the lack of civilization around you two. Castiel grabs your wrist, and you two start walking down to where the four of you came from, hoping to find your way back to the car. After walking for a few minutes, you both hear the sudden noise of a woman crying out, and you both snap your heads to the source of the sound.

“Help me, please!” the woman begs as she weakly limps towards the two of you. You instantly recognize her as the most recent missing victim, thinking back to the report for her name: Lana Farewell. You smile, and shout, “Don’t worry, we’ll help!” and you start walking towards her, but Castiel instinctively grabs your wrist, stopping you on your track with a slight tug.

“It’s a trick…” Castiel mutters under his breath, squinting questionably at the woman approaching the two of you.

“What?” You breathe out, extremely baffled. Castiel grabs your shoulders, forcing you to face him as he looks you straight in your e/c eyes.

“Selkies create any hallucination they believe will lure their prey in. It’s using the missing girl against you, y/n.” Castiel pauses, and looks over at the girl before continuing, “It probably used her against Sam and Dean.” You think about it for a moment, and then nod, remembering that information from the research.

“What do we do, then?” You ask, straightening your posture. Before you even realize what’s happening, Castiel hurries and grabs the girl, holding the blade to her throat.

“We use her against the Selkie.” Castiel replies rather nonchalantly.

“Fight fire with fire. You sure?”

“Absolutely…” Cas says, then turns to walk ‘Lana’ down the beach to where you two were originally headed.

“Come on, y/n!” He calls, snapping you from your moment of shock from the entire situation. You turn and start walking with the angel as he holds the crying girl close; she’s begging you, but you try to ignore it.

“Y/n! Stop!” you hear a familiar voice scream from behind; it's Sam. You turn around, and to your surprise, you find yourself looking at Sam, Dean, and...Castiel?

“It’s a trick, y/n! Don’t go with him!” Dean yells quickly, all of them stopping at a safe distance from you.

“Don't fall for it. It’s all part of the illusion, y/n. It want’s you to think it’s them to lure you in, but it’s not really them. They’re probably captured, y/n.” The Castiel behind you says in a low voice, grabbing your shoulder reassuringly. You blink slowly at the hand on your shoulder, lost in thought. You suddenly hold your hand out for the angel blade, and you say, “I’ll take care of them then… The illusion can be destroyed with the blade, right?” Castiel nods slowly, and gladly passes the blade to you with a brief reassuring nod to proceed. The other Castiel stands between you and the Winchesters, and glares at you.

“Y/n, look at me. You have to believe me. He’s not who you think he is…”

“No...he’s exactly who I think he is...” You mutter while lifting the blade up high in the air. The Cas in front of you looks at the blade, slightly terrified - and then you swing, stabbing the Castiel beside you, completely baffling everyone around you. He screeches, and changes back to his true form which is a gross seal-like thing. The woman is released as the Selkie falls limp on the sand, and she wobbles over, but Dean catches her. Castiel stares at you, completely awestruck as you flip the blade to hold the handle of it towards him.

“You seriously need to stop thinking that I’m an incompetent moron, Wings…” You mutter with a smirk as he accepts the blade.

“How did you know it wasn’t me?” Castiel asks, his head slightly tilted and his eyes squinting.

“He blew it the moment he seemed too concerned for my well being…and that reassuring hand on my shoulder was just the cherry on top to blowing his cover...” You say, your grin slightly widening. Sam and Dean can’t help but laugh with you after you all process the whole situation. Castiel just tilts his head and stares at you with an unreadable gaze that you’ve never recieved from him before. You realize that it’s his gaze of appreciation; he’s given that same look to Dean before.

*********************

After finding out the three other women were the Selkies supper months ago after not being the right fit for its liking, you all take Lana to the hospital, telling her what to say so she doesn’t get sent to the psychiatric ward. With all of that behind you, you’re all on your way back to the motel in comfortable silence; which is a pleasantly new thing you and Castiel weren’t capable of before this Selkie battle. You aren’t really sure what exactly happened to change your attitude towards him, since it was the Selkie who was being nice to you. Maybe it was that Castiel is more honest, since he doesn't pretend to like you as the Selkie did. Or maybe it was that stare of appreciation Castiel shared with you after killing the monster instead of him. You quickly make a mental note to try and make things less awkward between the two of you; for Sam and Dean’s sake.

After getting your things from the motel, Dean closes the trunk after tossing the duffel bags back in the trunk.

“So - uhh - how exactly did you two manage to get separated again?” Dean asks Sam, who proceeds to shyly look over at you and rub the crook of his neck before explaining what happened.

“After you stormed off, I thought I heard something behind the bushes, so I went to check it out for a few minutes - leaving you alone to calm down. After finding nothing, I came back, only to realize you're gone.” Sam says, gesturing as he speaks. He sighs as he continues. “I freaked out when you vanished before I got back. That's when I bumped into Dean and Cas, and they somehow managed to lose the angel blade - that’s why they backtracked, I assume…” Sam looks over to Cas who just looks down to his right silently. Sam shakes his head before saying, “Anyways, that’s when we realized the Selkie might have taken you. So, we all hurried after you by following your tracks in the sand... I'm glad we got to you before it was too late...” Sam explains to you with a happy sigh at the end.

“Stormed off? What happened to cause that, exactly?” Dean asks Sam questionably.

“About that,” Sam looks back to you, and his hand finds its way to the back of his neck again. “I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I was -”

“It's fine. You were right… This needs to stop,” you say while gesturing towards you and Castiel. You turn your body to face him and hold your hand out to him, taking him by surprise.

“I know I’ve been as foolish as you, so let’s make a truce. No more being dicks to each other - for Sam and Dean...” you say as his eyes avert to your hand questionably, causing you to roll your eyes while muttering, “Just shake it, Wings.” He awkwardly reaches out and reluctantly shakes your hand with a quick nod in agreement, and adds a quick, “Don’t call me Wings,” before you both release from the handshake.

“Wow, they grow up so fast…” Dean says coyly, and you lightly shove him with an eyeroll. Castiel scans the three of you silently, before wondering why he's still standing there.

“Well, on that note, if that’s all you three needed, then I’ll be going back to where I was before this disaster…” Castiel says, flapping his invisible wings, and he’s gone before anyone can utter another word. You three blink vacantly at the empty parking lot where Castiel once stood before you, and then you all quickly go back to what you were doing.

“He really sucks at hello’s and goodbye’s...have you guys ever noticed that?” You say while heading to the back door of the impala.

“Yeah...it doesn’t matter. Guy’s busy…” Dean says as he steps in the car, closes the door behind him, and proceeds to turn the radio on. Sam walks past you, but stops to face you for a brief moment.

“You know, there’s something I didn’t share about Selkies back in the motel earlier that I think you might find interesting…” Sam starts, causing you look at him with tired eyes.

“I know everything there is to know about Selkies, Sammy…"

“Then, that means you know that they can easily take the form of their prey’s most desireable fantasy to attract them into--” Sam is abruptly cut off with your fist forcefully colliding with his nose, causing it to crack and bleed on impact.

“If you mention anything about Selkie's ever again, I’ll do worse than break your nose...” You mutter with a raised eyebrow and a sneer. Sam nods dumbly, but grins stupidly at you afterwards while putting pressure on his broken nose. Dean - completely clueless about what you two just spoke about - bursts out laughing at his brother getting clocked by you, and actually getting a broken nose out of it. To say he was proud of you would be an understatement.

You and Sam open your doors to the impala, and Sam teasingly adds, “It's nice to see that the little guy’s growing on you...”

“Shut it, Winchester.” You say in a growl, raising an eyebrow at the green-eyed moose who just laughs as you both enter the car.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my Supernatural shorts - so far - are all just different points in time in one big story. You basically get to see your how your relationship has developed with Castiel over time.
> 
> Anyways, this story is about the day you stopped feeling absolute hatred for Castiel, and you two made a truce to stop being dicks towards each other; for Sam and Dean's sake. From this point on, you two slowly start growing on each other... :3
> 
> Quote I found that inspired the title: _“The outcome of a battle can be decided simply with just one’s words before the sword is ever pulled out.”_ It had something to do with the cliché _“the pen is mightier than the sword”_ , and it had a nice ring to it - so, now it’s the title.


End file.
